Andrew
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Olivia and Alex adopt another child. One-shot. Enjoy!


**Andrew.**

Another one – shot! I really hope you like this one!

-Olivia and Alex adopt another child. -

I hope you enjoy this, and leave a review if you can!  
 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.  
**

* * *

Alex smiled at the sight of Olivia carrying their new son.

It had taken them almost 2 years but finally, they had him. Noah had a brother and they now had 2 little boys who meant the world to them.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Olivia asked, cooing over the little boy as she tried to wrap the blanket tighter around him.

"The doctor's clear him, Liv. I think he'll be fine." Alex gave her a smile in the hall before she pulled their apartment key out of her pocket, Casey had already text her to say she'd been in and cleaned, something Alex knew she would have done at some stupid hour last night after work.

"You ready baby boy?" Olivia whispered as the 3-month old began to stir.

Watching Alex open the door, Olivia took a deep breath, she wished Noah was here at this moment, but she also knew it would probably be a little easier to get settled in before Melinda brought him home. That was a surprise. When Melinda offered to look after him, but Noah and Sandy, Melinda's daughter seemed to get on really well, the 9-year-old said he was the little brother she never had.

Walking into the apartment, Olivia had to laugh.

"Casey, really does go all of the way with cleaning doesn't she?" Olivia asked of her wife's best friend.

"You should see the office on a Monday morning, all you can smell is lemon from those scented wipes she uses!"  
"Well, here we are little boy." Olivia whispered moving him in her arms so he could see the room a little better.

Alex stood awkwardly for a second, she was more than nervous, just hoping everything would be okay, she just wanted everything to go smoothly, just until everyone established a new routine, or got used to having another baby in the house.

"Why don't you take him, whilst I call Melinda." Alex grinned as she stepped forward to take the little one out of her lover's arms.

"Hey, little man." Alex cooed, watching him carefully, before moving to the sofa, holding him close.

"Welcome home, Andrew." She smiled, stroking the little boy's head before laughing lightly. Olivia stood in the kitchen watching the little scene unfold. They could do this.

Finally, an hour later, Olivia had sorted out most of the things she had too. She'd hovered a little whilst Alex entertained Andrew. Olivia had been looking after Noah for close to 3 years and even though Alex had been around for 2 of them, Olivia could tell the blonde still wasn't all that confident in her ability to look after him, but she only hoped that would change with Andrew.

"Maybe you should call Melinda? I think it would be nice for Noah to meet his brother whilst he's still awake." Alex suggested when Olivia walked back into the living room. Andrew was laid on the play mat, whilst Alex was sat next to him trying to take as many pictures as she could.

"Yeah, she sent me a text, about 20 minutes ago, saying he was doing okay, but asking when he was coming home. I think he misses us."  
"He's been gone for nearly 3 days. He's not used to it." Alex replied, before looking down at the baby.

"You ready to meet your brother?"

Olivia grinned like mad when she saw Noah walk through the door, Melinda in tow with all his bags.

"Hey, little man!" Noah began to laugh as Olivia picked him up, placing kisses all over his face.

"Are you ready to meet baby brother?" Noah looked around the room, shouting out when he saw Alex.

"Lex!" Still he hadn't mastered Alex, but she had grown to like the nickname.

"Let's go see Lex…" Taking Noah over to where her lover was sat, she wondered just how well he would take it.

"Hey, sweetie!" Alex said as she picked up the baby off the play mat.

"Noah, this is Andrew, this is your baby brother." Noah was sat on Olivia's knee and Andrew was in Alex's arm, half awake and half asleep as he tried to focus.

Noah looked at him for a minute, before reaching out to touch him.

"You have to be gentle, remember?" Alex and Olivia had spent months trying to teach him how to be quiet when the baby was sleeping and how to be gentle when touching and how to share toys and help when the baby cried and hopefully it would all pay off.

"A-drew…" Noah tried before giggling.

"That's right, Andrew." Alex tried again, wishing she had a camera.

"Melinda…" Alex looked up to the M.E.  
"Would you mind taking some photos?" The M.E smiled before getting out her phone.

"Be glad too."

"Do you want to hold him, Noah?" Olivia whispered in the toddler's ear. Noah nodded before reaching out for the baby once again.

"Okay, hang on a minute, buddy…"  
Olivia moved so Noah was sat in-between her legs, before helping Alex pass the baby over, so Noah could hold him for the first time.

"Do you want me to record this bit?" Melinda asked, already having an idea as to the answer.  
"Please…" Liv nodded, as Noah placed a kiss on Andrew's face.

"Aw, do you love baby brother?" Alex asked with tears in her eyes.  
"Yes!" Olivia looked up at Alex and smiled when Noah leant down to kiss his baby brother again.

"A-drew!"

"Yes, that's Andrew!" Alex encouraged, smiling at how hard he was trying to get the name right.

"Noah and Andrew, our little boys." Liv smiled as she kissed Noah's head, before kissing Andrews little hand.

Andrew screwed his face up before he began to cry, Alex looked at Liv before looking at Noah when the baby began to cry in a hope he would be okay.

"It okay!" Noah said stroking his head.

"Don't cry, A-drew!" He tried again, but it was clear Andrew wasn't going to stop, even so Noah kept trying.

"You're such a good big brother." Olivia told him with a grin.

"He's okay, Noah. He just wants to cry a little bit." Noah looked at Alex before trying to move out of Liv's lap.

"You want to sit with Lex?" Noah nodded before running over and hugging the blonde.

"Baby brother!" Noah said with a grin pointing at the baby.  
"Yeah, that's Andrew."  
"My baby brother, Linda!" He looked up at Melinda who only smiled whilst nodding, words escaping her at how lovely the family was.

"I should get going, leave you guys in peace." Melinda spoke up after a minute.

"I'll send you the pictures and video's later?" Alex stood up and nodded.

"Thank you, for having him, are you sure you don't want anything?"  
"Don't be silly, I love having him. Let me know if there's anything I can do."  
"Thank you."  
"Now, enjoy this happiness whilst it lasts." Alex turned to look at Olivia as she laughed.

"I think he's already getting bored of him." Noah had walked off to play with his cars, pulling them all out before lining them up.

"It was nice whilst it lasted." Alex chuckled.

"I'll see you later, thank you again." She went on to say, walking with Melinda to the door.  
Alex closed the door, turning back to look at her little family.

She could hear Olivia telling Noah that Andrew was a little too small to play with cars, but it was nice that he wanted to share.

"Alex?" Liv called her name.

"Do you think we should give them a bath?" Alex nodded before running over to Noah, scooping him up, kissing him as he burst out laughing.

"Bath time, babe!"  
"With A-drew?" He asked pointing to the baby in Liv's arms.

"Yeah, you want to bath with baby brother?" Noah nodded with a big grin and neither Alex or Liv could hide their smiled.

"Welcome home, Andrew." Liv whispered to the half-asleep infant before walking with her lover and son to the bathroom.

They were now a family of four and Liv and Alex couldn't have been happier.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this.

If you did, please let me know and leave a review if you can!

Bethanyy,


End file.
